Jailhouse Rock
|artist = |year = 1957 |difficulty = (Classic) (Line Dance/Mashup) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Line Dance) (JDU) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Line Dance) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Line Dance (not available on Wii) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Line Dance) |mc = Green (Classic on JD4) |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic Beta) Orange (Line Dance) |gc = Cyan/Hot Pink/Red/Orange (Classic) Yellow (Line Dance) |lc = Orange |pictos = 52 (Classic) 161 (Line Dance) 64 (Mashup) |nowc = JailHouseQUAT |audio = |image = |perf = Classic Pankaj Sonawane (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Arben Kapidani (P3) Aurélie Sériné (P4) Line Dance Nick Mukoko (Main coach) Céline Baron (1st backup dancer) Laura Ferretti (2nd backup dancer) }} "Jailhouse Rock" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are wearing 50s fashion attire. They all have a orange outline. P1 P1 is a man with short black hair; he wears an orange suit with a pair of matching orange trousers and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long black hair; she wears a red-and-white spotted top, a red skirt, and a pair of black high heels. P3 P3 is a man with black hair styled in a similar way to 's; he wears a reddish-orange shirt, a small black leather jacket, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. P4 P4 is a woman with black hair; she wears a red-sleeved shirt, a pair of pink trousers and a matching pink bra. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers and black boots. Only the second dancer is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves Classic There is one Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This Gold Move starts from P4 and moves to P1. * P4: Cross your hands out in front of you, then place them on your head. * P3: Pretend to comb your hair with your right hand. * P2: Put your hands up near your head and shake them slightly. * P1: Move your arms in a circle in front of your face. jhrognforp4.png|P4's Gold Move jhrognforp3.png|P3's Gold Move jhrognforp2.png|P2's Gold Move jhrognforp1.png|P1's Gold Move JR GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance There are two Gold Moves in the Line Dance; they are only available in Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. All Gold Moves: Lift up your right leg and open your arms to the left. JailhouseRockLineDanceAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves JR LD GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests PS3, Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Wii, Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Mashup Jailhouse Rock has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go '' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Kids In America'' *''Maniac '' *''Umbrella'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Pump It'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Umbrella'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Kids Of America'' *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Hey Ya'' Trivia *''Jailhouse Rock'' is the third song by Elvis Presley in the series. * Jailhouse Rock is the oldest song on . * The dance routine appears in the music video for Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * As is the case with Oh No!, the Line Dance features a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. ** The background dancers have gloves. *With the exception of ’s Mashups, Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) is the first post- routine to not have any Gold Moves. It is followed by Blurred Lines (Fanmade). *The coaches were likely going to have different color palettes, as the files contain a pictogram that is Blue/Orange/Black/Yellow instead of Orange/Red/Black/Pink. *This song was the first to have a Line Dance routine in the series. It is followed by Hit The Road Jack. *The Line Dance is the first Alternate routine to appear in multiple games. *All four coaches from the Classic routine make an appearance in the background for You’re The One That I Want''as black silhouettes. * The Gold Move pictogram for the Line Dance looks like a Gold Move pictogram. Therefore, the Gold Move might have been intended to be in that game as well. * ''Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) is erroneously listed in the Trios playlist in . * Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) and Starships (Charleston) are the only alternate routines in to have their respective alternate themes listed instead of simply being labeled "ALTERNATE". Gallery jailhousequat.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' jailhousealt.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) Jailhouseinactive.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' on the menu Jailhouseactive.png| cover JailhouseRock_albumcoach.png| album coach jailhousequat_cover@2x.jpg|Classic cover Jailhousealt cover@2x.jpg|Line Dance cover 444.png|P2’s avatar GOLDEN JAILHOUSEROCK.png|Golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND JAILHOUSEROCK.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Jailhouserock AVA.png|Avatar (Line Dance) GOLD JAILHOUSEROCKALTERNATE.png|Golden avatar (Line Dance) DIAMOND JAILHOUSEROCKALTERNATE.png|Diamond avatar (Line Dance) jailhousepictos.png|Pictograms funhousebetapictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram jailhousealt pictos-sprite.png|Line Dance Pictograms Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-08-17.37.jpg|Promotional image Jailhouse Trio.png|Proof that the alternate version is featured in the trio playlist in vlcsnap-error967.png|P1’s Strike a Pose in the Puppet Master Mode. Videos Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley (Dance Crew) 5* Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) Jailhouse Rock Just Dance 4 mash up Just Dance Now - Jailhouse Rock 5* Just Dance Now - Jailhouse Rock ALT - Elvis Presley Just Dance Unlimited - Jailhouse Rock Just Dance Unlimited - Jailhouse Rock Alternative References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Country Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives